


Scouts Honor

by GoodJanet



Category: Late Night Host RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10061465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodJanet/pseuds/GoodJanet
Summary: Stephen is so happy that Jon is on the show that he kisses him. Jon is caught unawares.





	

“Stephen, what—”

“Aha! I finally figured out how to rend you speechless!”

Jon shyly looks at his feet and wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. Stephen watches him with a crooked smile.

“You son of a bitch!” Jon shouts, shaking his fist at the sky. “You know your lips are my weakness.”

Stephen laughs.

“Well, I certainly do _now_.”

He leans in again, but Jon is anticipating it this time and he dodges.

“Stephen,” Jon says.

And there’s a new edge of seriousness to his tone. Stephen licks his lips.

“Sorry. I’ll stop. I didn’t mean—”

“It’s fine,” Jon cuts in.

Jon looks down at his shoes and rubs the back of his neck. Stephen watches a blush bloom on his cheeks and seep all the way up to his ears.

“I’m just happy you’re here,” Stephen says earnestly. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you or overstep my bounds. I promise to keep my lips to myself the rest of the night. Scouts honor.”

He holds up two fingers in the traditional salute.

“Were you really a Boy Scout?” Jon asks.

“I’m an Eagle Scout, actually.”

Jon giggles into his fist.

“Of course you are. Of course _you_ were a Boy Scout.”

“Am, Jon. I _am_ a Boy Scout. We’re like the Marines in that regard.”

“Sure, Stephen.”

“It’s true! If you ever need something knotted, I’m your guy!”

“How do you always manage to make benign statements like that sound incredibly explicit?”

“Easy, Jon. I learned that when I got my Vulgar Vocabulary badge. But enough about me. It’s time to do the show! Are you ready?”

“I’m always ready for you, Stephen.”

Stephen is pretty sure that if such a badge existed, Jon would’ve earned it just as quickly as he had.


End file.
